La novia de mi mejor amiga
by Mitorolas
Summary: Ella era la mujer que siempre quiso y lo sabía porque estaba jodido. ¿Sasuke tendría razón? Era apostar y perderle o ganarlo todo. Solo esperaba que Sakura no lo golpeara tan fuerte como para que ella misma lo atendiera en el hospital. short
1. Chapter 1

Ichiraku es el pequeño restaurante donde cinco amigos se reunían una vez al mes para interactuar fuera del mundo virtual y ponerse al tanto en lo que pasaba en la vida de cada uno de ellos con la finalidad de reírse o dar un buen consejo.

Muy buenos camaradas desde la preparatoria donde algunos se tuvieron que soportar aún en la universidad y otros tuvieron que dejar el nido para hacer nuevos conocidos entre los que estaban sus parejas sentimentales permanentes o pasajeras, todos ahora en sus casi treintas.

Empecemos por lo obvio.

Nuestro protagonista es Naruto Uzumaki, que prácticamente es el "consentido" del grupo ya que sin intenciones todo gira alrededor de él, fue uno de los primeros en formar la generación del año y para honrar su sitio trabaja en Konoha una de las compañías que diseña y produce equipos electrónicos en Japón.

Su mejor amigo es Sasuke Uchiha, empresario de corazón, por lo tanto sabe cuándo la oportunidad se aproxima lo que lo convierte simplemente en el dueño de Konoha junto con el rubio, podemos agregar que tiene a Karin Seidou como pareja desde hace algunos meses.

Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka son los mejores amigos con derechos que hayan existido aunque nunca hayan cruzado la línea delgada de la calentura a mitad de una borrachera y mientras uno es un desolado arquitecto en la privacidad de su estudio, ella es ginecóloga en el Hospital Privado Senju de Tokio.

A lo que me lleva a Sakura Haruno que es la mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo de Ino aunque es cirujana y no obstante por vocación tiene una paciencia enorme no podemos descartar el temperamento monstruoso que se carga al estar enojada.

Terminemos por el comienzo.

La novia de mi mejor amiga.

Capítulo 1

Ichiraku es uno de los pequeños negocios en crecimiento que conservaban el auténtico sabor casero que pasaba de generación en generación y Ayame Ramen seguía las tradiciones de su padre pero con un toque modernos a las instalaciones que lo hacían el único lugar donde Naruto disfrutaba del ramen especial, Sasuke creía digno de invertir, a Sakura e Ino les quedaba cerca de su lugar de trabajo y donde la mamá del Nara creía suficientemente lejos para que su ermitaño hijo saliera de entre sus maquetas.

La quinta mesa a lado de la pintura es el lugar designado para que estos se reunieran aunque ahora sobrara una silla y hubiera un invitado ocasional.

La dueña del restaurante se acercó para tomar la orden -¡Hola chicos! ¿Lo de siempre?- pregunto observándolos y notando a la pelirroja que estaba muy cerca del Uchiha.

-Por favor Ayame ¡muero de hambre!- enfatizo el rubio sacando una risa de la castaña mientras anotaba la orden de los cinco -¿Todavía no regresa Sakura-chan?-

-Llegó ayer y creo que necesitaremos otra silla- Ino volteo a ver si había sillas disponibles a su alrededor haciendo que la chica se retire para poner en orden la comida y conseguir un asiento antes de que la hora pico comenzara –porque dice que viene con _alguien_ -

-estas de broma- comento Sasuke

-no, llamó ayer en la noche diciendo que iba a llegar tarde porque al parecer conoció a alguien en la cosa esa a la que fue-

-es una investigación acerca de nuevos métodos de trasplante de válvula mitral idiota- mirando amenazante al rubio –además, ¿Cómo es que a ti te dio más información que a mí?-

-privilegios de antigüedad-

-aunque quince minutos de retraso es muy inusual en ella-

-no lo sabemos Shikamaru, después de tres meses fuera a todo mundo se le hace tarde-

La conversación siguió hasta que Ino peculiarmente se quedó sin habla mirando el ventanal de la entrada haciendo que todos voltearan a ver como su amiga venia llegando tomada de la mano con una inusual señorita.

-¡hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos! Ya extrañaba el aroma del ramen- los saludó al llegar a la mesa sin soltar a su acompañante –en fin, les presento a Hinata Hyuga- todos la miraron de arriba hacia abajo contemplando el cabello azulado recogido en una caleta alta, el vestido floreado ajustando los atributos femeninos y las piernas bancas como la nieve – _mi novia_ -

-¡vaya! Haruno, al fin aprendiste algo de mí-

-¿y eso es?-

-escoger mujeres- en curvo una fina sonrisa ganándose un codo por parte de su pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

Casi todas las historias empiezan con el encuentro de los protagonistas enamorándose u odiándose a primera vista ya que de alguna manera tienen que tener contacto entre ellos ¿verdad?

Pero en esta, valió el protocolo y la cosa paso un poco diferente.

Podemos destacar que a Naruto y Sasuke siempre les gusto irse de fiesta, tener mujeres a su alrededor y ser parte de los intoxicados de alcohol en los puestos de la calle de Tomoeda tres horas antes de la salida del sol.

Mientras que unos disfrutaban los placeres de la vida, Sakura solo necesitaba una cosa: trabajo. Y bendito trabajo que tenía.

La novia de mi mejor amiga

Capítulo 2

Un lunes a las 3:00 am ambos chicos buscaban un lugar para "desayunar" siendo un acto seguido de una borrachera la noche y madrugada anterior producto de una pelea entre el joven Uchiha y su progenitor.

Trataban de caminar a base del poco sentido de coordinación que les sobraba con el único objetivo de llegar al pequeño local en la próxima esquina, solo esperaban que esa noche nos les tocara la fortuna de ser víctimas de un delito.

Al llegar pudieron notar a otros tres sujetos en la mesa del fondo en la mismas condiciones que ellos, se notaba llevaban un buen tiempo en el lugar, Sasuke fue el primero en sentarse a dos mesas sobre el pequeño banco que le proporcionaba una estabilidad momentánea.

-¡Alguien, hambre tengo, tres tazones grandes de ramen!- grito Naruto en dirección a lo que parecía la cocina para después sentarse enfrente del pelinegro y tomar su cabeza entre manos, jurando no beber otra vez.

-¿Naruto?- ambos voltearon para encontrarse a la pelirosa con un delantal azul y una libreta de anotaciones.

-Sakura-chan- el rubio la reconoció con mucha dificultad

-¿la conoces?- pregunto Sasuke haciendo que la muchacha pusiera una cara de interrogación.

-tú también conoces baja, va a la escuela nosotros- respondió haciendo que la chica soltara una risita

-dios mío, ¿qué colonia se pusieron hoy, vodka y brandy?-

-guarden silencio y trae dos sakes- ordeno el muchacho

-¿más alcohol? Es una estupenda idea- recalcando su sarcasmo

-creo que no tienes derecho a opinar mesera- escupió la última palabra

-cállate Sasuke- lo miro el rubio molesto haciendo que la chica diera media vuelta hacia la cocina

-por eso- lo apunto con el dedo -no tienes amigos aparte de mi-

El pelinegro arto de escuchar los comentarios poco inteligentes fue por dos bebidas al pequeño refrigerador del local.

-por cierto teme ¿ya hablaste con tu padre sobre lo de Seattle?-

-no le interesa, no me interesa, creo que la salida de hoy era clara-

-ya sé, pero esto te está afectando mucho-

-hmp-

-¡vamos! Me vas a decir que ni una pizca-

-ni una sola-

-dos Ramen y al parecer, las otras dos botellas de sake- menciono Sakura dejando los platos enfrente de cada uno - y al parecer a mi jefe no le dan confianza asi que son 184yuanes-

-pero si somos buenas personas- decía el rubio mientras buscaba entre su ropa -oye teme ¿te di la cartera?- apresuró a levantarse para esculcar más -creo que la deje-

-tenías que s ahora fue turno de Sasuke de sacar la billetera -siempre haces lo mismo-

-te juro que cuando entramos si la tría conmigo-

-hmp, no traigo efectivo ¿aceptas tarjeta?- le pregunto a la chica

-¿qué crees que es esto? ¿El Tiffanys? Solo efectivo-

-nee Sakura-chan ¿podrías prestarnos dinero?-

-¡no! ¿Me ven cara de cajero?-

-son solo 184- dijo el pelinegro volviéndose a sentar -ni que fuera tanto-

-¿perdón? hay gente que si trabaja por un salario Uchiha-

-¿y porque crees que me interesa?-

-porque es la gente que probablemente hace ese estúpido corte de cabello que tienes- miro a Naruto -terminen y largo de aquí-

-¿cuál es tu problema?- miro Naruto como su amigo bebía de su botella -deberías de empezar a ser más amigable con la gente-

-en mi mundo ser amigable es ser estúpido-

-bueno, ese mundo es muy pequeño-

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella madrugada. Sakura Haruno había trabajado cada fin de semana y cada medio tiempo cerca de su casa, la matrícula de la universidad de medicina está a nada de ser una realidad. Pero aun que faltaba un buen tiempo nunca era demasiado temprano para ella. Por el momento estaba en la oficina de contable de la escuela.

-hola ¡Yusuke-san!- saludo al hombre canoso detrás de la ventanilla

-hola Sakura ¿cómo te va?-

-bien, aquí viniendo otra vez para actualizar los pagos-

La miro dudoso -sí, me comentaron que había una "situación" con lo de tu beca- saco un folder -al parecer a principios de la semana pasada vinieron a dejar un cheque y dejaron esto para ti- le entrego un post-it que la pelirosa leyó sin poder creerlo -184 más intereses-

-asi que con esto y lo que llevas te faltarían tres meses-

-puedo ¿puedo ver el cheque?-

-lo siento, entro a cambio el jueves-

Todo ese día Sakura busco a Naruto por el colegio para agradecerle pero cuando lo encontró y el rubio le contesto nervioso que él no había sido, fue cuando su Fe en la humanidad creció, solo un poco.

Sakura iba caminando por los pasillos del centro de convenciones en Osaka recordando las aventuras del pasado con sus amigos pero de pronto sintió como una gran cantidad de líquido caía sobre su espalada haciendo que inmediatamente volteara para ver al inútil responsable de aquella calamidad.

Toda su furia pareció calmarse al visualizar a una pelinegra en la misma situación pero en la parte frontal de su cuerpo, haciendo que su sostén color azul se transparentara sobre su blusa y que la chica empezara a ponerse roja de las mejillas.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru odiaba los martes.

Se levantó de la cama mientras que los molestos rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de su pequeño departamentos en el sur y como era parte de una rutina, arrojo las sabanas al lugar vacío de su lecho tamaño matrimonial para sentarse en el borde, dio un gran suspiro, admiró la ventana que mostraba el buen clima del día para luego ponerse las pantuflas que lo acompañaban desde que se graduó de la universidad.

Entro al baño para dar su metódica ducha mañanera, manos, cabello, cara, rastrillo, bueno esta vez no será la que se quite la barba, lo dejo, esponja, pecho, vientre, íntimo y recóndito, piernas, pies, dedo pequeño y volvió a lavar sus manos para finalizar enredando la toalla en su cintura.

Después de haberse vestido y dar una pequeña siesta en el cómodo sillón vio su reloj y confirmar que iba tarde, tomo el pequeño maletín de la mesa de té para salir por la puerta principal.

-¡Dangos tres por dos!- gritaba una señora alado de la parada de autobús, él sabía que esa señora siempre daba esa "promoción" en ese día de la semana aunque no le importaba porque nunca compraba pero quiera o no, esta vez tenia dangos consigo ya que una persona que se presume le quería los dangos fue suficientemente inteligente para tropezar embarrando el saco del pelinegro.

-¡Espero que te atropelle un camión!-

-¡Mujer estás loca!-

-¡Muy loca pero yo si me acorde de nuestro aniversario!- una pareja venia peleando en el autobús y justamente en los asientos atrás de él, no era chismoso pero siendo imposible ignorar el drama ocurrido solo pudo fijar como su parada era la próxima así que como si el asiento quemara se fue directo a salida tocando varias veces el botón, el conductor al parecer también estaba muy entretenido viendo a la pareja al igual que todos los demás.

-dios mío-

-¿crees que le esté proponiendo matrimonio?- la gente murmuraba a su alrededor

-pobre chico-

Seguía esperando a Sabaku no, tendría que haber llegado hace diez minutos pero como buen hombre de negocios seguía esperando pacientemente por su cliente con su taza de café negro frente a él. Volteo a ver que brindaba la sociedad esta vez, pudo notar una cabellera rubia muy conocida para él, lo interesante era su acompañante, no era entrometido pero tenía que llamar a su amiga Ino.

-¿hola? ¿Shikamaru Nara?- la voz más calmada de había escuchado en toda su vida le llamaba. "¿Estaré muerto?" no, simplemente tenía que voltear para ver a una rubia que lo miraba como si el calentamiento global fuera su culpa, así que solo pudo mencionar un simple sí. –Soy Sabaku no Temari, mi hermano no pudo venir yo atenderé los negocios con usted, espero no tenga inconveniente- era una orden.

-tenía que llegar hacer diez minutos señorita Sabaku no- le ofreció el asiento delante de él.

-si bueno, nadie nos prepara para los eventos de la vida ¿verdad?-

-la mitad del proyecto lo tenía en arreglo con su hermano-

-no tendrá que desasosegarse, estoy informada-

-su herm—

-Gaara no está aquí, así que si le parece empezar podemos continuar con este edificio que parece necesitaremos más especificaciones para los próximos permisos- Shikamaru ya tenía memorizado y sabía que permisos se necesitarían desde un comienzo así nada más se enfocó en la melodiosa voz para sus oídos en todo lo que seguía de la reunión.

Shikamaru odiaba los martes pero talvez las juntas semanales con Sabaku no puedan hacer que el jueves sea el peor día de la semana.

Se podría adelantar que esta pareja terminara junta al final de la historia por lo que los dejaremos en su mundo, por ahora.

 **La novia de mi mejor amiga.**

 **Capítulo 3**

A Naruto sus progenitores siempre lo habían educado para ser un niño educado y caballeroso porque en caso contrario su madre Kushina le daba un golpe en la nuca que al día siguiente amanecía con una graciosa contusión.

Sin embargo nada lo había preparado como reaccionar para lo que sus ojos veían y la única reacción que se pudo producir era la de su entrepierna. No Big Deal.

.

.

.

.

Feliz 28 de junio


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura es lesbiana y Sasuke no es gay, pero ahí estaban ambos, en la pequeña terraza de un bar a mitad de la tarde fumando rojos, con el único propósito de burlarse uno del otro, hacer compañía y no presencia como la multitud adentro.

-siempre la aleje de ti, el maldito mujeriego-

-hmp- emitió un leve sonido mientras se recargaba en el barandal

-¿y que paso? ¡Bam!- exclamo haciendo una señal de explosión con sus manos -llega Naruto por la derecha y ¡adiós Hinata!- le dio la penúltima bocada a su cigarrillo acomodándose el bonito vestido azul que había comprado esa tarde.

 **La novia de mi mejor amiga.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Naruto Uzumaki no sabía cómo remediar la metida de pata que había hecho hace tres días, cuándo el muchacho se coló al departamento de su amiga pelirosa, ya que como ella le había dicho que se pasara por allí para recibir los estudios que su padre se realizó en el hospital, en su mundo era lógico entrar al lugar preocupado por el detalle de que la puerta principal estuviera abierta.

La sorpresa fue que se encontró con una pelinegra recargada en el sillón semi-desnuda gimiendo por una pelirosa arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Ese momento fue crucial en la vida del rubio; dos mujeres que conocía, su entrepierna dolía, los altos gemidos de la chica, ¿Sakura es tan buena con la lengua?, nunca se imaginó que su cerebro pudiera procesar tanta información en segundos.

-¡Kami-sama!- un grito de horror lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Naruto!- ese llamado lo hizo fijarse en como esas dos mujeres trataban inútilmente de recobrar la compostura -¡¿qué haces aquí baka?!- Sakura torpemente se abrochaba la blusa caminando de forma amenazante hacia el rubio.

-yo, tú, ella- tartamudeaba retrocediendo

Esa tarde el chico recibió dos fuertes cachetadas, insultos y un veto indefinido por parte de la pelirosa a la cual había visto el día anterior un poco más calmada en su consultorio y a la cual le había llevado una gran dotación de chocolatines como forma de paz, aparte de media hora de suplicas por el perdón.

Pero ahora estaba enfrente de la novia de su mejor amiga en la cafetería cerca de la universidad donde trabajaba, tratando de hallar la disculpa correcta para "lamento haberte visto cogiendo sensualmente con mi amiga y no eh parado de pensar en ello por tres días" sin agregar algunos detalles, pero era ahora o nunca.

El rubio se paró y al costado de la mesa hizo una reverencia -Hyuga-san lo siento, estoy muy avergonzado-

-Uzumaki-san no tiene que hacer—

-lo que hice no tiene perdón por favor acepte mis disculpas- la pelinegra estaba roja de la vergüenza y nerviosa de que todo el mundo a su alrededor los estuviera mirando.

-Uzumaki-san no tiene porque—

-fue una imprudencia de mi parte por favor ¡acepte mis disculpas!- no hacía falta mencionar lo exagerado de la situación por parte del rubio.

-Uzumaki-san- la pelinegra susurraba hacia el -lo perdono, pero siéntense que todos nos miran- "trágame tierra" solo podía pensar la chica. Gracias a Kami Naruto solo miro a su alrededor y su cara se tornó roja al escucha los comentarios de la gente, rápidamente se regresó a su asiento para tomar la carta y empezar buscar té de leche en la sección de bebidas calientes.

Prácticamente los siguiente veinte minutos fueron los más eternos en la vida de Naruto ya que no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con la chica así que solo se limitaba a observar el cabello en moño que llevaba y como sus manos nerviosas movían el cappuccino en su decimoséptima vuelta al lado izquierdo, entonces recordó lo que ellos tenían en común.

-Sakura-chan me dijo que el congreso fue todo un éxito y que pudo compartir contigo algunas investigaciones-

-sí, realmente es muy dedicada a ello-

-lo que no entiendo es que si ambas están en la misma investigación ¿Por qué no trabajar juntas?- se inclinó inocentemente un poco más hacia ella.

-bueno, yo trabajo en el área de desarrollo de nuevos aparatos o mecanismos para la medicina quirúrgica y ella trabaja en la parte práctica en el uso de ellos, así que ejercemos actividades relacionadas pero no análogas-

-debes de ser muy inteligente Hinata-chan ya de por sí trabajar en el campo de salud es toda un aventura- sonrió más para sí mismo.

-solo me considero una persona con entendimiento- empezó a comprender porque Naruto era un buen amigo de la pelirosa –también sé que usted es muy bueno en la parte tecnológica-

-casi tenemos la misma edad Hinata, por favor dime Naruto, siento que hablamos con la familia del teme-

-¿el teme?-

-si el chico de cara seria que conociste la otra vez, no el de pose floja sino el que estaba con una chica pelirroja, Sakura-chan siempre insiste en que lo llame Sasuke pero ¡bah! Siempre le eh dicho así y las malas costumbres nunca se dejan-

-entiendo-

-así que desarrollas aparatos que puedan sustituir órganos- el chico hacía gestos con sus manos en su torso haciendo que la chica riera un poco -¿me podrías hacer mitad androide?-

-no, en mi campo tenemos un código de ética ¿sabe?- la chica se dio cuenta de su error -¿sabías? Donde consideramos que no importa que tan adelantada esta la tecnología, el cuerpo humano y sus capacidades siempre serán más complejas y valiosas que cualquier cosa que exista o pueda llegar a surgir-

-¡auch! Eso dolió Hinata-chan- rio recostándose en la mesa.

-¡lo siento, no me malentienda!-

-tienes razón- estiró un brazo a su costado y moviendo sus articulaciones de la mano le dijo –tienes razón, dicen que el cuerpo recuerda y que sus memorias nos hablan de esplendores sedosos y humedades- ella no creía en lo que escuchaba él había citado a Oliveros –pero no es que lo diga yo sino que mucha gente deja de tomar en cuenta los pequeños detalles-

"Tienes razón Naruto-kun" lo pensaba la chica al terminar, debía ser que la gente que rodeaba a Sakura-chan era así de profunda o era solo el chico que aparentaba ser uno más.

La tarde siguió sus horas como cualquier otro día, pero Hinata caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con la mete llena de pensamientos del chico con el que estaba antes. Su teléfono sonó indicándole que llegaban algunos mensajes de su aplicación móvil:

¿Nos vemos esta noche?

Tengo una sorpresa

S.H

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, nunca se le quitarían los nervios y tendría que hacer algo al respecto ya que no quería ser una persona de edad avanzada con marcapasos. Respondió lo más rápido que pudo para poder avanzar hasta el punto de encuentro que ella había sugerido a su pareja, la estación medica de Tokio, donde una pelirosa la esperaba con un girasol y pases para el acuario de la ciudad.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura iba caminando por los pasillos del centro de convenciones en Osaka recordando las aventuras del pasado con sus amigos pero de pronto sintió como una gran cantidad de líquido caía sobre su espalada haciendo que inmediatamente volteara para ver al inútil responsable de aquella calamidad.

Toda su furia pareció calmarse al visualizar a una pelinegra en la misma situación pero en la parte frontal de su cuerpo, haciendo que su sostén color azul se transparentara sobre su blusa y que la chica empezara a ponerse roja de las mejillas.

-¡lo siento no vi por donde caminaba!-

-no te preocupes-

-¡tú playera! Mira que tonta soy-

Sakura noto como la gente se divertía y miraban con cierto morbo la escena que ella y esa desconocida les estaban proporcionando, así que la tomo del brazo y la llevo casi arrastrando a los sanitarios más cerca.

-enserio no te preocupes, solo la compre para venir aquí- le comentaba mientras se la quitaba para poder meter la mancha sobre el chorro de agua –¿tengo cara de "Osaka la medicina que cura"? en Tokio me matarían si ven algo así- volteo a verla por el espejo del lavabo -¿no crees?-

Esa pregunta saco a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos –sí, eso creo-

-deberías también tratar de enjuagar eso- señalo la gran mancha

Hinata no supo que pasaba con su cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, pero nunca había estado tan nerviosa como para seguir órdenes de una desconocida semi-desnuda, solo sabía que se estaba quitando la playera para seguir las instrucciones que le daba la pelirosa.

Después de unos minutos aprendiendo las reglas básicas de lavado rápido que su madre nunca le dio, ya se encontraba lista para seguir la tarde que le esperaba.

-perdón, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-¡oh sí! Lo siento, no creas que acostumbro desnudarme frente a las personas todos los días, soy Sakura Haruno-

-¡Haruno-san!-

-bueno, no es para tanta formalidad-

-no, es que- ya no podía estar más nerviosa –yo, bueno mi equipo, le presentaremos nuestro proyecto mañana-

-¿mañana?-

-el nuevo lector de glóbulos-

-mira que coincidencia, no te ofendas pero pensé que eras interna o algo así-

Sakura no supo si fue lo que dijo o fue en la forma en que lo dijo pero la chica se enojó y apresuro su salida, ella no quería problemas, así que salió de prisa para pedirle una disculpa.

La tomo del brazo –oye, no quería ofenderte, solo que te vez mucho más joven que yo y toda la bola de ancianos que están aquí- esto último lo menciono en un susurro haciendo que la pelinegra sonriera levemente -¿sabes? A mí siempre me pasaba lo mismo, pero eso es bueno-

-está bien Haruno-san- la chica estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando la voz de la pelirosa la paro.

-nos vemos Hyuga-san- Hinata iba a preguntar pero la chica a su frente lo notó –muy pocas personas en Tokio siguen grabando sus nombres- le señaló la parte derecha de su camisa para luego irse a lado contrario.

Habían pasado solo dos noches y Hinata ya estaba muy cansada de sonreír, explicar, describir, defender y afirmar sobre los proyectos por los que la mayoría de sus colegas y ella tenían que sustentar, los demás en Tokio le habían dicho que Osaka solo era para las mentes brillantes, y lo podía haber comprobado dos veces, cuando aunque fuera por el accidente del primer día la Doctora Haruno (como le habían dicho que se dirigiera a ella) casi había hecho trisas a sus compañeros con preguntas sobre el mecanismo en desarrollo, ganándose alguno que otro rencor por parte de ellos hacia su persona, pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando por segunda vez se la encontraron sobre el estrado exponiendo acerca del trasplante de válvula mitral.

No había duda que por su actitud y gran capacidad se había ganado el reconocimiento de algunos presentes además del asombro de su propio equipo de trabajo.

Pero esta noche era de descanso, se había puesto su pijama vieja, tomado su rara costumbre de café con leche y estaba lista para dormir por lo menos las cinco horas que su cuerpo necesitaba. Pero el sonido de alguien tratando de forzar la puerta de su habitación alerto todos sus sentido, lo primero que pensó fue en agarrar el paraguas alago del recibidor, estaba en guardia cuando por segunda vez sonaba el pitido de la puerta característico de que la llave que esa persona estaba usando no coincidía.

-¡Estúpida puerta!- Hinata conocía esa voz, rápidamente hecho un vistazo por el pequeño mirador enfrente de ella.

Si alguien se lo contara no se lo creería, pero ¿La doctora Haruno estaba tratando de entrar a su habitación?

-¡Sé que estás ahí!- seguía gritando y pegando -¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡Intruso!- estaba ebria. La pelinegra no sabía qué hacer, pero como la chica seguía haciendo escándalo, decidió abrir y llamar por ayuda, pero no espero que la otra intentara derribar la puerta, pero esta al empezar estar medio abierta solo logro entrar a gran velocidad, llevándose consigo la mesita de desayuno.

-¡Haruno-san!- Hinata cerro rápidamente.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde?- esa mujer estaba hecha de goma porque se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado sosteniendo en una mano lo que parecía ser una botella de champagne y en la otra sus zapatos, que poco le importaron porque los aventó lejos para señalarle –oye, yo te conozco- hablaba mientas parecía que buscaba algo.

-Haruno-san- trataba de que le hiciera caso yendo hacia la pequeña sala.

–Eres la chica del equipo de cavernícolas-

-Haruno-san- repitió

–Ósea, ¿Quién no sabe la diferencia?- seguía buscando

-¡Haruno-san!- enserio trataba

– ¿Tienes destapador?- le enseño la botella –no importa- la pelirosa tomo uno de sus tacones –esto aprendes en la facultad- Hinata sabía de las habilidades del ser humano, pero en su vida vio a alguien destapar una botella con gran habilidad utilizando calzado. Ya no sabía que decir, estaba perpleja. Y no noto cuando la pelirosa acercándose a ella tomando un trago de su botella –empiezo a pensar que esta no es mi habitación- se acercó mucho más acorralándola en la pared –la pregunta es ¿Por qué dejas a un ebria pasar a mitad de la noche?-

Hinata tenía que reaccionar rápido porque empezaba a sentir el aliento de la chica en su cuello y un aroma embriagador llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

La pelirosa era un poco más alta -señorita Hyuga me gustaría- y tenía una mano ya en el cuello de la chica haciendo más fácil tomarla desprevenida y que con su pulgar bastara un simple esfuerzo para voltear el rostro rojo de la pelinegra y pudiera fusionar ambos labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura lo sabía, no era su primera vez pero quería más. Aún con botella a mano, apretó los cuerpos entre sí, se intensifico hasta que la pelirosa decidió darle tiempo a la chica, tomo otro sustancial sorbo y la miro, estaba roja, pensó que se iba a desmayar.

No le dio tiempo de nada ya que la doctora Haruno otra vez estaba sobre ella, besando sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello. _A la mierda,_ pensó, y recordó las sabias palabras de su amigo Kiba, "Disfruta porque ya no queda de otra".

La pelirosa se dio cuenta de la reacción de su compañera y vio la luz verde que esperaba hacia dos días, se separó, otro sorbo y soltó la botella sin brusquedad sobre el piso para ocupar esa mano en el glúteo de la chica, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la diferencia de atuendos, la pelinegra traía un camisón bastante corto claramente para no ser visto por alguien y ella un vestido de noche bastante llamativo. Pero fuera lo que fuera no sería de mucha utilidad en esta ocasión.

Sintió como Hinata empezaba a tensarse, la separo un poco para poder moverla hacia la cama a lado de ellas, tuvo que contener el aliento al ver a la chica con sus largos cabellos sobre la funda clara haciendo contraste y sus pezones que resaltaban sobre la fina tela.

Sakura no quiso esperar otro momento y empezó otra vez con el pequeño recorrido desde la boca, bajando por su cuello hasta el abdomen de ella sobre la tela, cuando la sintió relajada sus manos empezaron el masaje continuo sobre el interior de sus muslos sin llegar a su parte intima.

Por lo mientras Hinata no quería abrir los ojos, solo sentía como la pelirosa demostraba ser profesional en otro campo, arqueo su espalda permitiendo que la parte superior fuera retirada para empezar a sentir húmedos labios en su seno derecho y un masaje suave en el otro, sentía su intimidad húmeda y palpitante.

Quería que ella le dejara seguir y como si le leyera la mente la pelinegra movió su propia mano hacia el pliegue de sus piernas entonces sobre la tela empezó el movimiento con sus dedos, la pelirosa estaba hipnotizada con esa escena pero no se quedaría atrás así que le susurro a Hinata para que ella deleitada por su propio placer solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.

Empezándose a quitar todo lo que le estorbaba y quedándose desnuda gateo hacia la intimidad de su ahora amante quedando a disposición de ella, soltó un gran gemido al sentir la respiración de la pelinegra debajo de su intimidad pero no la distrajo de su principal objetivo, empezó a masajear sobre la húmeda tela de la pelinegra siguiendo de hacerla a un lado para insertar su dedo índice y que su lengua formara parte del juego haciendo que una gran gemido sonara por la habitación, no lo negaría pero eso hizo que su excitación creciera y que por inercia insertara una dedo más.

Hinata sabía por experiencia que no podría dejarse solo disfrutar así que ella también empezó con un ritmo en la ahora libre intimidad de la pelirosa, nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina y placer junta en toda su vida, percibió que ella fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo aunque la otra chica no tardo mucho.

Pudo intuir que el movimiento a lado suyo era la pelirosa acomodándose en la posición opuesta y esta le retiraba las bragas completamente haciendo que la chica medio recobrara sus sentidos para escuchar la suave voz. –hm… tengo que sudar las tres botellas de esta noche Hyuga-san-

"Disfruta porque ya no queda de otra" le repitieron en su cabeza otra vez.

 **La novia de mi mejor amiga.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Sakura estaba feliz esa tarde, ya había acabado todas sus citas aparte de rondas en emergencias lo que significaba que sería libre de irse toda la tarde con Hinata.

-¡Haruno-san!- alguien le llamaba cuando estaba en los casilleros acomodando sus cosas, odiaba la voz de esa chica, con todo su corazón ya que solo se podría significar una cosa -¿Cree que se podría quedar unos minutos más?-

-Hoy pedí permiso Akira- contesto de mala gana, cualquier día podría estar bien, pero hoy no.

-Solo será un momento, enserio necesitamos ayuda en pediatría-

La chica sabía cómo jugar sus cartas y ella tenía que mandar otro mensaje.


	6. Chapter 6

-no es que no estime tu visita pero ¿Qué hace que tu fin de semana sea en mi departamento?-

Habían pasado meses desde que Hinata se integró al grupo de amigos que se reunía en el Ichiraku y eso la estaba llevando a otro círculo social nuevo para ella.

La extraña pareja que había entre Sasuke y su novia la hacían cuestionar los compromisos serios de las relaciones, Ino siempre le hacía un sonrisa traviesa después de que intencionalmente sacara de quicio a su novia, Shikamaru es el vivo ejemplo de que siempre puedes trabajar desde tu casa y seguir siendo exitoso en tu empleo y Naruto bueno, seguía siendo una intriga.

No iba a negar que tenía una buena relación con él, pero tampoco podía contradecir que empezaban a nacer sentimientos por él, eso la volvía loca y por ello había decidido viajar dos horas a la ciudad vecina para visitar a su amigo de la infancia Shino Aburame, el que tenía un sillón tan cómodo que no sabía si era lo que le causaba sueño o la segunda copa de vino que ya le habían ofrecido.

-Kiba estaba ocupado- le miro sirviéndose un vaso con agua -¿Cuánto llevas?-

-este mes cumplo orgullosamente año y medio-

-¿difícil?-

-aprendes a vivir sin ello-

-desearía que Sakura opinara lo mismo del cigarro-

-explica otra vez, ¿Cómo es que tu novia es doctora pero tiene un vicio?-

Hinata apretó más las mangas de su holgado suéter, ese tema ya había pasado por la fase de discusión varias veces entre ambas –su trabajo es estresante, eso lo entiendo y a veces hace el intento de cubrir con perfume pero aun así el olor es imposible de ignorar-

-bueno pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sakura se fue a una despedida de soltera- el chico soltó una risa

-y ¿la dejaste ir? Así como si nada-

-pues si-

-Hinata yo puedo superar el alcohol pero que tu aguantes tus celos es sorprendente-

La chica se levantó yendo a la pequeña isla del comedor -¡claro que puedo!-

-ya te dije es SORPRENDENTE pero debe de haber algo por atrás de ello-

-es normal que confié en ella-

-cuando enviaste una foto de ella, debo decir que Kiba se quedó mudo y me sorprende-

-deja de decir esa palabra-

-haremos como que te creo pero por última vez ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-necesitaba despejarme del trabajo-

-y yo necesito a Kiba-

-no sabía que eras gay-

-graciosa- el chico fue hacia uno de los cajones para volver con una caja –en toro tema se lo propondré el siguiente mes-

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Cómo, cuándo?!- no cabía de felicidad, uno de sus mejores amigos se casaría.

-es de mi madre-

Y es cuando Hinata empezó a poner en orden sus ideas, ya casi tendría treinta años y empezaba a cumplir los estereotipos japoneses que nunca pensó seguir después de su liberación sexual, pero por algún motivo le estaba causando desviar la atención de todo lo que Shino le estuviera diciendo en estos momentos.

¿Ya tendría un futuro? ¿Alguna vez lo habría planeado?

Todos los pensamientos se dispersaron cuando su celular empezó a sonar desde su bolso donde podía ver la imagen de reconocimiento de su primo Neji Hyuga.

 **La novia de mi mejor amiga.**

 **Capítulo 6**

La cabeza le dolía horrores -carajo- tenía esa atrocidad de sensación en su garganta que era producto de tabaco y vodka mesclado con tequila. Una de las veces en que había tenido esa molestia fue en la fiesta de graduación, donde muchas cosas no debían salir a la luz.

-al fin despiertas- escucho una voz a distancia que la hizo frotar sus ojos sintiendo su maquillaje entrando a sus glóbulos oculares.

-¿Quién eres?-

-y yo que pensaba que solo los hombres hacían esa pregunta- Sakura solo podía tratar de enfocar su vista hacia la silueta que empezaba a tomar forma –soy Yami-

-¿Qué paso?- gracias a un ser poderoso, pudo reconocer que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la suite que habían rentado el día anterior.

La castaña rio mientras la chica trataba de encontrar algo para tapar su desnudez -jugamos Shogi- le dijo para acercarse provocativamente muy cerca de su rostro –y sabes jugar muy bien- le dio un escaso beso en los labios para luego irse de la habitación.

Era como si todo volviera a su mente.

La tarde anterior un selecto grupo de señoritas llegaron al Oasis hotel para celebrar que la castaña favorita de todos contraería nupcias, la master suite cortesía de su padre las esperaba llena de botellas de champagne que en cuanto las habitaciones fueron asignadas empezaron a vaciar los frascos de la burbujeante bebida.

Para su fortuna quedó en la habitación compartida con Temari que al parecer no había estado con ella en la noche, eso hizo que empezara a vestirse con lo primero que saco de su maleta que seguía en el mismo sitio que ayer.

Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor podía ver evidencia de que no solo ella había sido despojada de sus prendas, la salida al casino fue un flash en su cerebro, recordaba que habían llegado a una mesa donde la mayoría empezó a coquetear con otro grupo que al parecer despedía a un soltero, ella al no sentir que encajaba decido acercarse más y más al bar donde todo la llevo a esa molesta mañana.

-¿tú también?-

Su rubia amiga salía de una habitación con una bata de hotel blanca que de seguro había agarrado por no encontrar su vestido que estaba en el otro lado del salón.

Tomo dos botellas de agua mineral del pequeño refrigerador -esta vez nos pasamos-

La chica recibió gustosa la bebida –pobre hombre si supiera como es su mujer-

-es el alcohol-

-claro el alcohol trajo a una castaña a tu cama-

-¡Temari!-

-cállate, no grites me aturdes-

-talvez el compromiso no es para ella-

-cuando tienes un anillo es compromiso-

-¡ya está hecho! Desde mañana solo beberemos jugo-

Se escuchaban los pasos de una persona llegando a ellas -dios mío te pondré un bozal si vuelves a elevar la voz- las chicas dirigieron su vista la castaña que de una forma muy perezosa se quitaba la banda "Futura novia" para lanzarla lejos –muero por dentro-

-mientras no estés preñada- rieron ambas

-me asegure de eso antes de venir aquí con ustedes-

-¿Qué te eh dicho de los anticonceptivos?-

-si, si, si doctora blah blah blah-

-semejante joyita es la futura señora Yunma- decía Temari desde su lugar.

-ni lo menciones en estos días, además mejor asi que quedada- menciono sin pensar haciendo pose de superioridad –el reloj les va a llegar señoritas-

-para tu información yo ya conocí a alguien-

-Temari si no tienes una roca en tu dedo no cuenta— fue interrumpida por el ronquido de la pelirosa recargada en la isla de la cocineta -¿ves? Asi de poco me importa-

.

.

En otro lado, en la entrada de su departamento estaba la pequeña Hinata hecha un desastre, claramente no había traído un paraguas por la tromba que estaba cayendo desde la tarde en la ciudad, como pudo rápidamente trato de llevarla hacia el sillón más cercano y traerle un toalla para secar un poco.

-Hinata ¿está todo bien? ¿Te paso algo?-

Ella lo miro fijamente y fue cuando el chico noto que la lluvia podía llegar a confundirse con las lágrimas que anterior mente salieron de sus ojos rojos –Naruto, necesito que me digas la verdad y solo necesito eso-

-claro, pero ¿Qué pasa?-

Hinata suspiro y de su bolso medio seco saco un aparato móvil para pronto mostrarle una fotografía.

-no entiendo-

-mira fijamente-

El chico tomo entre sus manos el aparato para que después de unos segundo sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa –no estoy seguro de que sea lo que crees-

-por favor Naruto tengo que saber que no soy paranoica-

Él se fue al sillón de al lado para peinarse inconscientemente gracias a los nervios, no sabía que hacer, era el tipo de situaciones incomodas que había evitado siempre y ahora se presentaba en el momento más inesperado.

Era decir lo que claramente era obvio, en la foto se veía a varias personas pero resaltaba el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba prácticamente encima de alguien que no era su pareja, o estar al margen y ser buen amigo.

-¿Quién te mando eso?-

-con todo respeto Naruto, quien me lo envió- empezaban un poco de lágrimas –no tenía ni idea, fue por casualidad del destino pero ¡oh kami!-

-Hinata puede haber una explicación-

-no hay explicación, sé que Sakura es tu amiga pero quería que alguien me dijera que veía cosas donde no las había-

-Sakura-chan no es asi-

-¡lo sé! Pero estas cosas no simplemente ocurren y tú lo sabes, ella me dijo que no pasaría nada, que iba a ser todo calmado pero— la chica trataba de articular las palabras correctas

-creo que debería esperar a Sakura para aclarar todo-

-¿y estar como si nada pasó?-

-no estoy diciendo que este bien—

-lo siento Naruto, no debí venir a ponerte en un incómodo- Hinata se levantó con la intensión de irse antes de que cometiera más imprudencias.

Naruto no podía soportar ver a una mujer llorar y sin intensión se coló frente a ella antes de llegar a la puerta. –Hinata no te puedes ir- la chica lo miro y fue cuando analizo sus palabras –no te puedes ir, la tormenta está empeorando y puede haber accidente ahí afuera-

-Naruto ya te moleste mucho-

-ven- la llevo de nuevo hacia un sillón que parecía estar cerca de una calentador eléctrico –sécate un poco y te dará tiempo de pensar- otra vez estaba arrodillado frente a ella pero precisamente en esa posición podía ver el reflejo de la luz externa en el fino rostro de la chica, lo que hizo que agarrara la toalla que llevaba con ella para ayudarle a secar las lágrimas que aún seguían saliendo.

Estuvieron unos minutos asi. –creo que puedes, bueno, traeré ropa seca para que te cambien y más toallas- se alejó un poco al fondo

-Naruto- el volteo para ver la pequeña figura en el amplio sillón marrón –gracias, enserio gracias-

-no hay problema-

Naruto rápidamente se fue al fondo de su apartamento para que en una habitación empezara a sacer lo antes mencionado y fue hacia su escritorio para tomar su móvil y marcarle a Sasuke porque claramente no se había mantenido al margen de la situación, recargo su frente en la puerta. "¿Qué jodidos haces Uzumaki?" "¿Qué jodidos haces Uzumaki?" se repetía a sí mismo.

-Uchiha- se escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sasuke?- hablaba en susurro para que la chica no lo oyera.

-me llamas para obviar-

-¡no! Tengo a Hinata aquí-

-¿aquí?-

-en mi departamento ¡idiota!- no recibió respuesta talvez el pelinegro estaría en shock –no entendí muy bien como estuvo pero Hinata tiene una foto de Sakura en la que claramente está siéndole infiel-

-¿y porque fue contigo? ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días Uzumaki?-

-¡yo que voy a—! espera, no eh hecho nada-

-Ino me dijo que tú y ella han comido juntos-

-solo fueron un par de veces-

-¿querías más? Te vi en la semana y sabía que algo estaba pasando-

-pero no ha pasado nada-

-estas mintiendo-

-¿podemos volver al tema principal?-

-tienes dos opciones; la hechas de tu casa o te jodes y aclaras todo-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos dices? Si la hecho y Sakura se entera- sus nervios estaban saliendo -estoy muerto ¿verdad?-

-dobe- se cortó la línea.

-no eres de mucha ayuda teme- colgó el teléfono para aventarlo hacia la cama.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse a la chica parada junto a la ventana, pareciera que no noto su presencia ya que al ponerle la toalla seca sobre sus hombros dio un pequeño salto –gracias- susurro más para si -¿crees que dure mucho?-

Naruto tenía la ligera sensación de que la pregunta no era sobre el clima –yo creo que lo importante es saber que hacer después de que acabe- la volteo a ver por repetida ocasión.

-yo quisiera saber-

-pero es imposible- se parto para ir rumbo a la cocina –el baño es la segunda puerta, hare un poco de té-

Ella lo veía tan calmado y sensato, en cuanto salió de la casa de Shino se derrumbó en su coche por horas, manejo y manejo hasta llegar a la puerta del edifico, quería respuestas, deseaba que alguien le dijera que tenía razón, que le dijeran que hacer pero sobre todo necesitaba un poco de apoyo que no podía encontrar en la gran ciudad vacía, llego con las esperanzas de respuestas pero ahora tenía más dudas.

"Aprendes a vivir sin ello" recordaba las palabras claramente y estaba harta de vivir en la incertidumbre.

Camino tan rápido que no supo en que momento su cerebro percibió la acción de jalar al rubio por el hombro y poner sus labios sobre los del él.


	7. Chapter 7

**La novia de mi mejor amiga.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Una persona muy sabia un día me dijo que no parpadearas muy lento porque te podrías perder de muchas cosas y que tu deber en la vida no era solamente robarles oxígeno a los demás almenos que estuvieras en un beso, ahí sí.

Pero quién demonios sabe dónde está el manual de las relaciones y el cómo llevarlas.

Así que nos vamos a hacer menos complicadas las cosas y se los explicare a detalle sin agregar ciertos efectos que solo podrán disfrutar si van al cine.

Vamos de nuevo.

En esa noche lluviosa Hinata y Naruto lamentablemente no tuvieron sexo descabellado, pero si una noche completamente roseada de nervios y ambiente incómodo. A la mañana siguiente Hinata regreso a su departamento para llorar otro poco y hacer una lista de las explicaciones que le pediría a la pelirosa.

Paso toda una semana en que Hinata hacia hasta lo imposible por ocultarse de su novia, el problema es que su círculo social era muy reducido y no ayudaba en que también evitara a Naruto.

Sakura por el contrario había vuelto de ese viaje con energías recobradas y después de acomodar sus pendientes decidió darle una sorpresa, fue hasta su edifico, haciendo magia de su encanto aparte de que el portero ubicara su identidad pudo colarse hasta la puerta del departamento de Hinata donde vio que la puerta estaba medio abierta, ahora sabemos quién fue la culpable del accidente meses atrás tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso.

Como un ninja se desplazó por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia la cocina donde la chica parecía estar hablando con alguien por teléfono ya no que no podía escuchar otra voz, empezaban a entrar por sus fosas nasales los aromas de la gran habilidad de la Hyuga para la cocina.

Hinata hablaba con Shino de los recientes eventos en su vida cotidiana y de cómo sus sentimientos comenzaban a mezclarse aparte del crecimiento de interés hacia cierto rubio, voltear por un colador es lo que hizo que se percatara de la presencia de la pelirosa en la entrada de su cocina perpleja por lo que obviamente dijo hace un momento.

Hinata y Sakura tuvieron una conversación muy larga donde hubo furia, emociones, gritos, la típica pregunta _"¿Me sigues amando?"_ y dos corazones rotos.

Sakura salió corriendo para alcanzar un taxi, que condujo hasta llegar al centro, decirle al taxista que esperara, subir al apartamento para plantarle una cachetada a su amigo, gritar, reclamar y que te contesten que él no tenía toda la culpa, fue lo que la llevo a bajar la gorda cuenta que midió el taxímetro, para también gastar un yenes en cerveza en el bar de enfrente.

La noche se hizo pesada y fría pero había tres personas en Tokio en diferentes lugares pero con pensamientos débilmente conectados.

 **La** ex- **novia de mi mejor amiga.**

¿Parpadearon lento?


	8. Chapter 8

Es simple, las despedidas no son sencillas y el olvidar tampoco lo era. Estaba jodido si lo iba a permitir, tantos años de amistad no los iba a tirar a la basura, no era su culpa tener que pasar dos meses ignorando el hecho de que Sakura y Naruto no se hablaran por culpa de una mujer, sabía que pasaría, el momento en que Sakura se declaró gay y Naruto quedo soltero, presentía que las posibilidades aumentaban, siempre pensó que sería la situación entre él y su amigo y que la pelirosa sería la encargada de tener estos jodidos pensamientos en su mente. ¡Rayos!

Ahora los tenía a ambos, en la misma habitación, cara a cara, sentados y seguramente enojados.

-¡yo no voy a hablar con él aquí!-

-¡yo no voy a comer ramen en este lugar!-

Trataba de arreglar las cosas y este idiota solo pensaba en comer. Talvez los debió de llevar a una licorería y embriagarlos hasta que se hiciera amigos. Funciono con Karin y ahora eran más que amigos.

-¡deja de pensar en comida!- gracias Sakura

-¡tú no me ordenas!- cállate Naruto

-al parecer no ¡porque ni siquiera puedes entender!- cállate Sakura

-¿Qué no ves que él nos trajo aquí para decirte que tú tuviste la culpa?- Kami-sama

-¿mi culpa? ¿Quién actuó a mis espaldas?- dejare que resuelvan esto gritándose entre ellos

-si claro a tus espaldas ¿Cómo le dices a lo que tú hiciste?-

-¡eso era mi problema!-

-tú eres la que siempre dice: ¡se honesto! ¡No mientas! ¡blah, blah, blah!-

-¿A si? Y el inútil que tiene doble moral-

-¿de que estas hablando? Estas loca, mujer-

-¿Estoy loca? Cuando le dijiste a Kushina que nunca actuarias a espaldas de alguien, que siempre dices las cosas de frente ¡b-a-s-u-r-a!-

Así se pasaron ambos gritándose uno al otro por varios minutos y es muy productivo si llegas a captar as pequeñas pistas que lazaban de la conversación, ahora lo entendía todo, el rápido enamoramiento de Sakura, su desliz, la verdadera razón por la que engaño a Hinata y como el dobe cursimente le había empezado a gustar la ojiperla, no mentiría, estaba muy aburrido y frustrado.

-mira yo nunca te dije una mentira, simplemente, simplemente no estabas en la ciudad-

-¿ahora resulta que si no estoy no cuenta? Naruto me lograste contactar cuando pensaste que Kurai estaba embarazada y solo era una indigestión- ya se desviaron del tema

-¡no sabía que hacer estaba muy gorda!-

-¡te lo repetí no soy veterinaria!- Sakura volteo a verme -¿Ya me puedo ir?-

-¡NO!- era anormal que yo gritara tan fuerte, llamando la atención de unos cuantos a nuestro alrededor –ya me canse que por dos meses no pueda tener una conversación decente, son adultos arréglense-

Se volteo para la chica -tú tienes las culpa por no serle fiel a tu mujer y hacerlo formal desde poco tiempo, tienes que aprender un poco más Haruno-

Llego el turno del rubio -¿Qué carajos te pasa? Te enamoraste de su exnovia y sabemos que está mal, te hubieras esperado a que terminaran-

¡Maldita sea se perdería la telenovela por esos dos tarados!

No lo resolvieron ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente. Pero desgraciadamente trataría una vez más.

 **La novia de mi mejor amiga.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Le había encargado mucho trabajo a Ino, pero definitivamente necesitaba un descanso, tantos pacientes en el área de espera de una noche de viernes no era coincidencia ni nada del otro mundo, simplemente jóvenes tratando de pasarla bien y sin medir las consecuencias de estar al volante con un grado alto de alcohol en las venas.

Tenía que correr si quería comprar los vasos llenos de cafeína antes de que cerraran el pequeño negocio a cuadras del hospital. Pero una mujer saliendo de unos de los locales salió tomándola por sorpresa haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-lo siento-

-¿Sakura?-


	9. Chapter 9

Había sido uno de los peores días en su vida y probablemente para todo el personal medico del hospital, una camioneta se estrelló contra una escuela primaria, mientras esta estaba en horas de receso. La sala de emergencia de torno en zona de desastre, entre policías, paramédicos, familiares y más. Son de las veces en que las emergencias superan al personal, se cancelaron todas las citas de su departamento y no había tomado bocado desde entonces. Había logrado atender a cinco con éxito pero nada le preparaba para la sala de operaciones, donde no puedo salvar a un infante y para ser peor, fue de los pocos que habían sido recatados inmediatamente.

Y ahora estaba ahí, desesperada por llorar, enfrente de la puerta 51 edificio 2, aún conservaba la llave, pero solo se atrevía a tocar el timbre para esperar lo mejor.

-¿Quién?- se escuchó desde adentro

-Sakura- apenas pudo responder

Por alguna razón no le sorprendió que abriera la puerta, solo pudo verlo y lanzarse sobre el para llorar. Después de algunos minutos estaba más tranquila, arriba del sillón individual con un cobertor más grande que ella sobre sus hombros. Después escucho la voz de Naruto en el recibidor, Sasuke lo había llamado desde la cocina contándole todo, paso solo una hora para que el rubio estuviera ahí, frente a ella, con la mirada de comprensión y apoyo que siempre necesitaba.

-lo siento- Sakura no supo que decir.

-lo siento- pero como siempre, ellos siempre serían su apoyo.

La noche paso muy lenta, los tres platicando y tratando de distraer a la chica de la dura profesión a la que diario se enfrentaba.

Ya había amanecido, Sasuke le cedió su cama mientras que ellos se quedaban en los sillones de la sala, estaba cansada por lo que seguro traía un aspecto horrible en su cara y cabello. Necesitaba más cafeína si quería llegar a su hogar a cambiarse entonces se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió que el rubio estuviera despierto haciendo el desayuno.

Ella saludo con desánimos, recibió una respuesta negativa al ofrecerse a ayudar así que se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra. Al cabo de unos minutos tenía un plato de omelette y café enfrente de ella y a su costado un rubio comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Naruto- le llamó haciendo que volteara –lo siento por ser tan tonta-

El rubio le sonrió.

La novia de mi mejor amiga

Capítulo 9:

"Se dice que el propósito del ser humano no es ser feliz, ya que este estado de la vida solo se puede disfrutar en la infancia. No quiero ser pesimista aunque en los propósitos de año nuevo casi nos olvidamos de esto. Muchas cosas han pasado y pasarán, siempre y cuando nosotros estemos dispuestos a experimentar."

-Maldita sea, nunca vuelvo a leer algo que me recomiende Shikamaru-

-Si ni siquiera entendiste el título ¿Por qué tanto empeño?-

-Quiero escribir un poema, no se me da mucho y le pregunte al cerebrito-

-Eres bueno improvisando, que sean tus propias palabras, sé que a Hinata le encantara-

-¿Enserio?-

-Es una cordialidad de su parte tolerar tu ignorancia- interrumpió Sasuke .

-¡Cállate!-


	10. Chapter 10

La novia de mi mejor amiga

Capítulo 10

Su vida era retomada, después de los eventos pasados una froma de distracción consiente que había tomado, era ser titular de la clase de "Introducción a la neurología" para estudiantes de la universidad, hace tiempo que quería recabar créditos con el propósito de que su departamento se hiciera de recursos para sus próximas investigaciones.

Lunes y viernes en la mañana serían los momentos en que se reuniría con los quince estudiantes enfrente de ella, según le habían comentado y había comprobado es el peor horario que le pudieron dar a una materia esencial de la currícula.

Se distrajo cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a prender la luz azul que significaba que había recibido un mensaje instantáneo. _Hola Hinata, soy Naruto, ¿podríamos vernos? Te prometo nada de drama._

-Fin


End file.
